Mobile electronic devices typically employ a rechargeable battery to allow for wireless operation. Users typically desire that the mobile device be lightweight and have a small physical form factor. For example, wireless headsets typically have a small form factor which necessitates the use of a small rechargeable battery. The wireless headset frequently becomes inoperable when the rechargeable battery can no longer provide sufficient power, resulting in a poor user experience. As a result, improved apparatuses and methods for recharging and using mobile electronic devices are needed.